The Adventure in Elsword Online
by Lilyrn
Summary: Bagaimana cara mereka agar dapat menemukan pecahan Permata EL yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan bagi manusia? Dan bagaimana pula mereka menjaga permata tersebut & juga persahabatan mereka? WARNING INSIDE! Cerita murahan, abal, de el del. Genre bermacam2. Keterangan lebih lanjut masuk aja kedalam (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

Yosh! Halo Minna!

Aku pemula di sini jadi mohon bantuannya ^^

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game yang baru OBT (Open Beta) hari ini ^.^

Oke kita mulai dari Prolog dulu ya~~~~

.

.

.

Info Chara

.

.

**Elsword**

Aku adalah seorang Knight lincah yang sangat berbahaya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Tidak hanya mahir menyerang dengan pedang, aku juga jago dalam bertahan. Satu-satunya kelemahanku adalah Magic, tetapi menurutku tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa di akhiri dengan sebuah pedang tajam.

.

**Rena**

Aku adalah seorang Archer Elf yang hidup dalam dunia manusia. Meskipun aku pemanah ulung yang ahli serangan jarak jauh, aku tidak memiliki masalah untuk menyerang musuh dengan tendangan-tendangan maut ketika tersudut.

.

**Aisha**

Aku adalah seorang Magician yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerang beberapa musuh secara bersamaan. Setiap Seranganku memiliki atribut elemen yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

NA = dibuka lowongan OC juga untuk cerita ini ^^ . Bagi yang berminat bisa Review atau PM langsung.

.

.

Notice : Maaf saya gak buat sama seperti cerita aslinya =_= gak pernah main game itu soalnya ._.


	2. Pojokan : NA Author

NA : Untuk OC ada Rule khusus di sini

Ada 6 bangsa yang terlibat di dalam cerita ini, dan mohon baca dulu karakteristik umum bangsa-bangsa tersebut. Gua akan memilih 2 OC dari masing-masing bangsa *dan bisa bertambah jika yang punya cerita ini kekurangan OC* :PP

**.**

.

**Manusia**

**"sang penegak keadilan"**

Bangsa Manusia, diciptakan oleh dewa Roha yang memiliki berkat kebijaksanaan. Bangsa ini memiliki sejarah yang paling panjang selama berada di dunia Rohan.  
Kerajaan manusia yang telah dibentuk oleh para leluhurnya dan dilanjutkan secara turun-temurun. Kerajaan ini didirikan pada sebuah daerah dengan nama Del Lagos, dengan ibukota bernama Einhoren.

Bangsa ini mudah mengerti, mudah diajak bekerja sama, dan sikap suci merupakan sifat dari bangsa manusia. Oleh karena itu mereka selalu berusaha untuk mencari pengetahuan yang baru, dan mudah diajak bekerja sama dengan bangsa lainnya walaupun dengan adanya perbedaan budaya.  
Paladin merupakan bentuk militer yang dikembangkan oleh kerajaan manusia di Del Lagos. Para Paladin ini dilatih untuk selalu menghormati para dewa, setia kepada Raja, dan mengabdikan hidup kepada sesamanya.

**.**

**Elf**

**"penjaga cahaya"**

Bangsa Elf adalah bangsa yang telah lama menetap di Dunia Rohan. Bangsa yang cantik ini diciptakan oleh seorang Dewi bernama Marea.

Setelah kehilangan sebuah ibukota pertama bernama Regen karena diserang oleh monster, akhirnya mereka memindahkan ibukota ke daerah Via Marea dan diberi nama Vena sebagai Ibukota yang baru.

Dengan adanya akademi magic yang berada didaerah Via Marea, bangsa Elf dapat mengembangkan ilmu magic melebihi bangsa lainnya. Tetapi karena dunia sedang dilanda kehancuran dan kegelapan yang memicu peperangan, maka akademi magic ini digunakan sebagai tempat berlatih untuk menguasai magic sebagai persiapan untuk menghadapi peperangan.

Bangsa Elf memiliki kemampuan magic yang dapat menyembuhkan dan magic lainnya yang dapat membantu dalam sebuah pertarungan untuk mewujudkan sebuah perdamaian.

Mereka sangat membenci para Naga (Dekan) dan Dhan & menganggap mereka sebagai musuh bebuyutan mereka karena leluhur mereka menganggap mereka sebagai bangsa yang suatu saat akan menghancurkan dunia dengan hati mereka yang terkenal licik dan tidak berbelas kasih pada sesama makhluk hidup lain

.

**Half Elf**

**"tenang dan penuh misteri"**

Bangsa ini merupakan penggabungan antara bangsa Manusia dengan bangsa Elf, sehingga mereka memberikan nama bangsa mereka sebagai Half-Elf. Sekaligus mendirikan sebuah peradaban baru

Kehidupan bangsa Half-Elf yang memiliki hubungan dengan kehidupan alam, memungkinkan mereka untuk menggunakan senjata berupa busur/bow, yang digunakan untuk berburu. Karena bangsa ini tercipta dari penggabungan 2 bangsa, maka mereka memiliki 2 kemampuan yang berbeda yang dimiliki 2 bangsa tersebut. Kekuatan dan setia merupakan hal yang berharga yang dimiliki oleh bangsa Half-Elf yang didapatkan dari bangsa manusia. Sedangkan pergerakan mereka yang cepat merupakan kemampuan dari bangsa Elf.

Bangsa Half-Elf memiliki kemampuan yang paling utama yaitu mereka dapat menyerang musuh jarak jauh dengan sangat cepat.

**.**

**Dhan**

**"dingin dan berbahaya"**

Tahun Rohan ke-74, Raja Kraute Del Lagos, merebut tahta kerajaan dengan menyingkirkan Raja sebelumnya yang tidak bermoral dan mengambil jalan yang salah

Raja itu selalu dikejar oleh pasukan kerajaan bangsa manusia, dia bersama dengan para pengikutnya melarikan diri ke sebuah pulau kecil yang berada dibagian utara. Setelah kejadian itu mereka mendirikan bangsa Dhan.

Latar belakang yang kelam itu membuat para Dhan muda untuk mempelajari jalan sendiri menjadi seorang Assassin yang memiliki tanggung jawab akan pertahanan diri dan pelenyapan musuh. Jauh dari daerah mereka berasal, mereka juga memiliki budaya yang berbeda dengan bangsa asalnya. Bangsa Dhan menciptakan senjata yang berbeda bernama Katar. Di kota yang bebas bernama Par'Talucca, mereka menyembah dewa bernama Ohn dan Edoneh.

**.**

**Dekan**

**"titisan naga hitam"**

Tidak seperti bangsa lainnya yang dibuat oleh dewa, bangsa ini merupakan keturunan dari Naga Biru Armenes.

Nama itu diberikan oleh bangsa mereka sendiri setelah mereka diciptakan. Mereka menetap didaerah bagian utara, dengan Ibukota bernama Rev'Deca.

Bangsa Dekan merupakan saingan bangsa Dhan. Bangsa ini selalu membanggakan diri mereka karena mereka merupakan sebuah bangsa yang berasal dari keturunan Naga. Bangsa Dekan terkadang meremehkan bangsa lainnya, karena bangsa lain itu diciptakan oleh dewa.

Bangsa Dekan menggunakan senjata yang sangat unik bernama Zhen, senjata ini hanya dapat digunakan oleh bangsa Dekan. Sebuah Zhen dapat dipecah menjadi senjata 2 tangan sehingga dapat menyerang dengan kecepatan serangan yang lebih besar.

**.**

**Dark Elf**

**"penguasa kegelapan"**

Bangsa Dark Elf, memiliki sebuah ibukota dengan nama Montt yang berada didaerah Ignis pada bagian selatan dunia Rohan.

Bangsa ini memiliki kebudayaan tinggi, mereka cenderung memiliki sifat dingin dan sombong, dan sifat bangsawan mereka biasanya yang menyebabkan mereka selalu meremehkan orang lain.

Bangsa Dark Elf sering melibatkan diri kedalam persekutuan dan persengketaan, dan terkadang memperebutkan energi magic dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Mereka memiliki sikap yang sangat sopan, tetapi terkadang memiliki tujuan yang terselubung.

.

.

.

Untuk Chaps kedua, mungkin akan di update minggu depan karena kakak gua yang punya akun nie lagi sakit jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketelatan apdetnya


	3. Frist Meet

**Frist Meet**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di tengah hutan yang tidak di ketahui secara spesifik di mana tepatnya, terlihat tiga orang tengah di hadang oleh seekor beruang raksasa berbulu putih yang terlihat menatap lapar pada mereka.

"GRRRR..."

"Siap?" tanya seorang gadis bertelinga panjang yang sudah bersiap dengan busurnya.

"HM!" jawab seorang Knight berambut merah singkat sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"OK!" gadis Magician di sana juga sudah menyiapkan Staffnya, namun perhatian mereka teralih ketika makhluk di hadapan mereka menggeram dengan buas sambil menumbangkan pohon yang ada di sampingnya.

"HAH?!"

"...!"

"AWAAAS!"

Teriakan Sang Magician sukses membuat Archer dan Knight itu tersadar kemudian mereka serempak langsung melompat kesamping, menghindari pohon tumbang tersebut. Sementara dalam keadaan masih di udara, Magician itu langsung mengerling pada Sang Archer.

"Kak Rena! Ulur Waktu!"

"Baik!"

Archer itu bertumpu pada pohon terdekat, lalu langsung salto di udara seraya menembakan anak panahnya dalam satu kali tarikan. Tiga anak panah dengan mulus mengenai lengan kiri dan kaki monster itu, membuatnya meraung kesakitan.

"Bagus! Itu dia! Sekarang giliranku!" teriak Magician itu sambil merapalkan mantera yang kemudian memunculkan tiga bola api di ujung Staffnya.

"Oh The Pure Fire From Heaven, I'm Calling You!" gumam Magician itu sambil mengarahkan Staffnya pada Monster itu.

"Chain... Fire... BALL! WHATATAT?!" konstentrasi Magician itu buyar sesaat setelah melepaskan sihirnya. Ternyata ketika dia melepaskan bola apinya, Sang Knight berambut merah sedang menyerang monster itu juga.

"RASAKAN INI! MEGA SLASH!" teriak Knight itu sambil menebas perut monster itu dan membuat monster itu ambruk seketika.

"UWAAA~!" Sang Magician berteriak.

"Hah?" belum sempat Knight itu mengengok kebelakang, tiga bola api sudah bersiap menerjangnya.

"ELSWORD DASAR BODOH KAMUU~!

KAMU MENYERANG WAKTU AKU SEDANG MENGELUARKAN FIRE BALL!" raung Sang Magician yang terlihat kesal sekaligus khawatir.

"HEEEE!

WAAA!" dengan lincah Knight itu menghindari dua bola api bersamaan dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri-kanan.

"HAHAHA! AKU BERHASIL MENG-"

.

_**DUARR!**_

.

"HAHAHA?"

.

_**GUBRAK!**_

.

.

Sang Knight kini sudah tepar di tanah akibat terkena magic barusan.

"Wah wah...

Hari ini sial banget dia, udah tiga kali kenanya" komentar Sang Archer.

"Jangan salahkan aku" kata gadis Magician itu sambil membuang muka.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, dengan Rena di belakang sementara Elsword dan Aisha di depan. Terlihat jelas aura gelap menguar di antara mereka berdua *tapi mereka tak menyadari bahwa di belakang mereka sudah ada aura yang mirip malaikat maut*.

"Mengapa kamu lari ke depan? Aku kan sudah bilang akan pakai magic!" kata Aisha jengkel

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?" Elsword terlihat tak kalah jengkelnya di bandingkan Aisha

"Aku kira kau sedang mengumpulkan hasil Drop Monster yang lain! Kita sudah sering bertarung bersama, masih juga tidak tahu timing?!"

"Apa aku ini Magician apa! Bagaimana aku tahu tentang timing magic!"

"DASAR ELSWORD BODOH!"

"APAA?! KAMU YANG BODOH!"

Kini mereka berdua saling memberi death glare satu sama lain. Rena yang sejak tadi terdiam kini mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian... Berdua..."

.

.

.

"**DIAAAAMMMM!**"

Toa tersebut sukses membuat burung-burung di sekitar bertebangan saking kagetnya, juga membuat dua orang tadi mati membeku di tempat *plak!*.

"Kenapa kalian jadi berkelahi sih?" Rena menghela nafas.

"TAPI DIA YANG MULAI DULUAN!" Elsword dan Aisha saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"**...HM**?" kedutan yang muncul di wajah Rena sukses membuat mereka berdua ciut.

"TI... TIDAK! Lupakan saja" kata Elsword yang tergagap.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang, kalian harus saling meminta maaf...

Bagaimana pun... _kalian kan masih anak-anak_" kata Rena yang nada bicaranya masih menyeramkan, membuat mereka menelan ludah.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK, SEMINGGU YANG LALU_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

"_Huh aku tak bisa menangkap pencuri itu_" batin Elsword yang berdecak kesal.

"_Kota Ruben... Dari sini aku harus mencari Permata EL_-"

"HEI! TUNGGU!"

Elsword menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak menengok ke belakang, ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei kamu! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Aisha~~ Jangan buru-buru~~"

Kini ada dua gadis di belakangnya, yang satu terlihat sebaya dengannya dan yang satu lagi sepertinya lebih muda dari padanya.

"Hah?" Elsword yang menengok ke belakang dan melihat mereka, hanya menatap mengejek lalu...

"Wew, dasar gadis bawel"

"APA? **Coba-ulangi-sekali-lagi**" kini Aisha mengepalkan tangannya dan keluarlah api dari sana, membuat Rena segera memegang bahunya dan menariknya.

"T-T-TUNGGU AISHA! Sabar, sabar" kata Rena mencoba menenangkan.

"Kamu Knight tidak sopan! Kenapa bicaramu kasar sekali!" kata Rena yang menatap Elsword.

"Huh biarkan saja!" kata Elsword yang menggaruk-garuk hidungnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" tanya Knight itu sambil memandang curiga.

"Kamu sedang mencari permata kehidupan itu kan? Aku bersama Aisha juga sedang mencarinya. Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama-sama saja?" kata Rena menawarkan.

"Hmm bagaimana ya~" kini mata Elsword memandang Aisha seakan-akan mengejeknya *karena tinggi badan Aisha lebih pendek di bandingkan dengannya*

"Aku... Aku memang kecil, dan lebih pendek dari kamu!" kata Aisha terbata menyadari tatapan Knight itu padanya.

"Tapi perlu diingat! Usiaku jauh lebih tua dibandingkan denganmu!" kata Aisha lagi.

"Heeh?" gumam Elsword tak percaya. "Aku 14 lho..."

"LIHAAAAT!" kini suara Aisha tiba-tiba terdengar penuh percaya diri. "AKU LEBIH TUA DUA TAHUN DARIPADA KAMU. **TOLONG TUNJUKKAN RASA HORMATMU PADAKU!**"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Lagipula hal apa yang dapat membuktikannya! Jelas-jelas kamu lebih pendek dariku, sering marah lagi! Cuman suara kamu aja yang keras!" kata Knight itu mentah-mentah.

"GRRR..."

"OKE! BAIK! MARI KITA BERTARUNG SEKARANG! KAU BERANI!" tantang Aisha.

"HM AKU NGGAK TAKUT KOK! KALAU AKU MENANG, AKUI SAJALAH KALAU KAU ITU MASIH KECIL! JANGAN BERSIKAP SOK DEWASA!" balas Elsword sengit.

"TUTUP MULUTMU ITU _BOCAH TENGIK_!"

"Tunggu kita masih di kota" kata Rena mencoba merelai. "Semuanya... harap sabar"

Namun sepertinya perkataan Rena tak di dengarkan karena masing-masing dari mereka mulai saling bertarung. Mengakibatkan kerusakan pada rumah-rumah penduduk yang berada dalam jangkauan 100 meter dari mereka.

.

**_BHUMM! BRAKK!_**

**_.  
_**

**_FIRE BALL! MAGIC STORM!_**

**_.  
_**

**_DESTRUCTIVE SWING! HEAVY SLASH!_**

**_.  
_**

"Kalian berdua berhentilah!" Rena berusaha menghentikan mereka, namun mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"HEH YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"OKE BOCAH TENGIK! MARI KITA SELESAIKAN INI!"

"Kalian... Semua..." gumam Rena yang mengepalkan tangannya. Asap mengebul langsung keluar dari kedua telinganya dan kini kedutan di wajahnya mulai bermunculan.

.

.

.

"**TIDAK BISA DIAM YA? SEPERTI ANAK KECIL SAJA!**"

_DHEG!_

_.  
_

Kini mereka berdua _cengo _melihat perubahan Rena, dari gadis yang terlihat lugu dan polos berubah menjadi setan.

"**HEII... KALIAN INGIN MATI? SEMUANYA KARENA SIFAT KALIAN YANG TAK MAU MENGALAH! KALIAN SAMA-SAMA SALAH!**"

"**SEKARANG DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK SEBELUM AKU BERPIKIR UNTUK MEMBUNUH KALIAN! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR, DAN CARI PERMATA ITU! DAN SATU HAL LAGI!**" Rena maju beberapa langkah dan dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya pada kepala Elsword maupun Aisha.

"**JANGAN BERDEBAT MANA YANG LEBIH TUA DIANTARA KALIAN! KARENA ASAL KALIAN TAHU SAJA, AKU INI SUDAH LAHIR KETIKA NENEK MOYANG KALIAN SEMUA BELUM LAHIR!**"

"HEEEE?"

.

.

**_ENDING FLASHBACK_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

"_Huft aku aja nggak ribut kayak mereka_" batin Rena yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oi, Elsword!" terdengar teriakan Aisha di belakangnya.

"_Ha?_" Rena menengok kebelakang sambil berharap bukan pertengkaran lagi yang terlihat.

"Apa-apaan nih? Apakah ini sakit?" kata Aisha khawatir sambil memegang lengan kanan Elsword yang terkena luka bakar.

"_Ouch!_ Lepaskan! Biarin aja. Lagipula bukan masalah besar" kata Elsword yang menarik lengannya kasar.

"Jangan di biarkan! Ulurkan tanganmu! Biar aku yang membersihkan lukanya!"

"Aku bilang enggak usah! Biar aku aja yang urus sendiri!"

"Luka ini akan menjadi masalah besar! Sekarang memang belum, tapi suatu saat akan menjadi masalah besar!"

Elsword menghela nafas. Saat ini dia sedang tak ingin meladeni patnernya yang satu ini.

"Huh... Baiklah..."

Senyum tipis tiba-tiba terukir di wajah Rena.

"_Manusia memang makhluk yang aneh, benar-benar unik. Tapi..._"

Rena hanya menahan tawa melihat Elsword yang meringis kesakitan ketika Aisha berusaha membalut luka bakar di lengannya.

"_Begini lebih baik kan?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

NA = Dinantikan komentar, saran & kritiknya yah ^.^


End file.
